


Night's in the Mansion

by OdeyPodey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Late Night Conversations, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Being up late one night, Jester discovers she isn't alone in not being able to sleep.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Night's in the Mansion

It was silent, almost oddly silent. Something just felt oddly off to Jester as she laid curled up in her bed. She’d drawn her curtains, allowing the faint moonlight to drift through the stained glass window above the fireplace. Her blankets were tightly drawn into her chest and her eyes locked with the painting above her. The faint quiet sound of the water splashing against the rocky shore cast an almost silent echo around the area. She’d drawn the curtains to her bed long ago, one of the cats curled up on her bed. She knew they didn’t necessarily need sleep but the feeling of having a companion next to her was comforting. She shifted to look over at it, pulling it closer into her chest. 

“I’m gonna name you Rummy,” she mumbled and pressed her face into the fur. 

The cat purred in response as it snuggled into her more. A storm rumbled ever so quietly in the distance, rain carefully knocking against the window. She smiled a bit as she listened to it. Something in her could assume everyone else was enjoying the imaginary storm too.

Her eyes drifted to the painting staring down at her. She sighed quietly. She missed being home. She missed her mom, her comforting hug and Jester missed seeing her everyday. Her hand slowly began reaching towards the art. Part of her wanted to be home, to be with the people she was raised with. Sure she loved her group, sure she loved traveling with them all, but the other part of her longed for the past. 

A knock on her door caught her attention. Both her and Rummy sat up, looking towards the archway leading to her room. She frowned as she looked towards the clock. Who could want to talk at this hour?

“Yes?” 

Jester paused as she sat there, realizing whoever was there probably couldn’t hear her. She threw the blankets back and hopped out. Her feet settled into the little unicorn slippers by her bed and she began making her way out of her room. She worked her way around the cats littering her sitting room, trying not to bump any of them. They deserved sleep after the chaos they’d caused.

She paused in front of the door, looking up slightly. Her hand reached for the door knob. What if it was just Beau coming to bug her? Or a random bump she just mistook. That was until another knock echoed around the room from the other side of the door. 

“Who is it?”

“Fjord.”

Jester halted, hand just reaching out to open the door. She stared at the knob slowly before finally pulling it open a crack.

“Hi Fjord.”

“Hi Jester.”

“Do you know how late it is?”

“I do.”

“Is…. everything okay?”

“Fine. Just couldn’t sleep yet. Figured you’d probably be up.”

“Oh-” She frowned, pulling it open more. “We can go sit in the Salon?”

“Calebs in there, I think. He was in there when I went to climb into bed.”

“We can come to my room then!” She smiled more, moving out of the way. “Ignore the kitties!” 

Jester saw a smile pull at Fjord's lips as he moved in. His eyes scanned the room as he looked around. 

“I’ve tried to keep it clean! But since it’ll all just go back to normal when we leave what’s the point, right?”

“You’re right.” Fjord chuckled, sitting down in one of the seats slowly. “That’s what Beau’s been doing. She left her door open so I peeked in to check on her. She wasn’t inside but all her books were all over the floor and her bed. So you aren’t alone.”

Jester snorted. “Where do you think she is?”

They stared at each other momentarily before they both smiled. Jester sat down in her spot slowly, pulling her legs crossed. They both knew, they all knew about it. However, nobody acknowledged it. 

“Hope she sleeps well,” he mumbled

“She always does.”

Fjord nodded, closing his eyes. The fire crackled and the warm light flooded around the room. It was nice, probably the nicest night they’d had in a long long time. It was comforting knowing they’d be safe and that nobody could get to them. Jester scooted closer to him, cuddling him into his side. Her head rested on his shoulder, an arm coming up to wrap an arm around her shoulders. She sighed as she relaxed. He set a blanket over their laps, pulling her closer.

“Sleep well, Jessie.”

“Sleep well Fjord.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This ones really short I'm sorry :( but I like how it turned out regardless, I miss seeing them together so much.   
> -  
> This was written when the mansion was first made so it's somewhat olddd (2 weeks isn't old per say but I haven't looked at it since then) so I spent the time I woke up editing it! I actually really like this. I had fun playing around with the mansion and all the cats lol.   
> -  
> Thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear your masks!


End file.
